Inverted Au
The Inverted AU is a reversed universe; along with relationships dynamics being reverse, personalities and their color palettes are inverte . It consideredbeinge a type of villain au. In some interpretations, it's a world dominated by villains and the hero academy has become a school made for villains. Characters No. 1 Yuga Aoyama - Focuses very little on appearance. Makes fun of others intentionally. No. 2 Mina Ashido - Prim and proper. Silent poker face. Ice queen. No. 3 Tsuyu Asui - Sultry and mature. Loves to gossip behind other peoples back. Disloyal and enjoys watching other people struggle. No. 4 Tenya Iida '''- Rule breaker. No. 5 '''Ochaco Uraraka - Criticizes other people on a daily basis. Likes finding faults in other people. Boasts and embellishes her stories. No. 6 Mashirao Ojiro - No. 7 Denki Kaminari - Black or blue hair. Is disgusted with other people, sarcastic and a steful individual. He'll eventually get back with those who has avedebt with him. An intellectual that emotionally manipulates others. No. 8 Kirishima Eijiro - Kirishima is seen with blue hair and blue eyes. He doesn't care, hates people who question him. Enjoys having lackeys, Bakugo for the first time. Mean to others, his people know that he's a proud fellow. No. 12 Kyoka Jiro - A coward that expresses her paranoia. She'll object to anything given the chance. No. 14 Fumikage Tokoyami - Talkative, annoying. No. 15 Todoroki Shouto - Todoroki's hair is parted black and part blue. He has complete heterochromia: his right is completely white and the left is red, other variants may appear. Dissociated with society, he forcibly fits himself into any situation. He's an open book as his expressions will always appear on his face and it seems he finds humor in anything. Todoroki neglects a lot of things if they don't catch his interest. Currently, hes devoted to be ing"good friends" with Midoriya. No. 16 Toru Hagakure '''- Uses her ability for her self benefit. Curses people. No. 17 '''Bakugou Katsuki - Bakugou is seen with black hair and azure eyes. A crybaby that is easily startled. He fears others and a complete coward. Bakugo always has a sad or scared expression. He has a loose tear duct, he fears hurting others despite his personality. No. 18 Midoriya Izuku - Midoriya is seen with purple or white hair and purple eyes. He is a lot of brawn that doesn't put his faith into anyone. He's a true misanthrope as he spites his peers. Midoriya is obsessed with being superior than others and enjoys picking on Bakugou for exactly that reason. He rarely is concerned about the situation and lets events speak for thm self. He'll only do things for others if it's to his benefit. No. 19 Minoru Mineta '''- No. 20 '''Momo Yaoyorozu - A dispassionate procrastinator. Does things for her self benefit or to no ones benefit at all. Neito Monoma '- '''Hitoshi Shinsou '- Always loud and/or energetic. Shinsou seems to never sleep, but is never tired either. Huge dog lover. '''Mirio Togata - Unenergetic and tired. Frowns slightly because he finds everything to be bothersome. Really efficient in his work but find ways to cut corners. Nejire Hado '- Hates people. Pokerface. Stares at someone, some thing, nothing. Weird. Absent-minded. '''Tamaki Amajiki '- A "ray of sunshine" that seeks the attention of the masses, even infamously. 'All Might '- The epitome embodiment of villainary. 'Eraser Head '- An infamously loud nutjob. '''Present Mic - Unfriendly, sarcastic. Critizes others. Twists words around, making black white and white to black. 'All For One '- Number One Hero, Defeated loads of One For All Users.. Stories recommended/videos https://www.wattpad.com/story/148156194-inverted-bnha-au https://www.wattpad.com/story/163895166-katsuki-lighten-up-inverted-au